Enamorados de nuestra niñera, capítulo 2
by natsukiperver
Summary: Los padres se fueron dejando encargadas a las niñeras quienes se repartieron el trabajo - yo cuidare al pequeño shippo Dijo kikyo tomando a shippo en sus brazos - señorita kikyo podemos ir a mi cuarto a jugar ? Dijo shippo embobado con kikyo - si lindura Kikyo y shippo se fueron a la habitación quedando kagome miroku e inuyasha - mucho gusto soy kagome Kagome extendió su


Estaba la familia aunyou taisho pasando una tarde no tan

familiar , lospadres hablan de la vida en la ciudad , extrañaban

la epocade donde venian pero tenían que acoplarse a la vida

nueva en la ciudad (aqui aun no se conocían) era una familia

construida por el padre inu no taisho la madre izaio no taisho

Y los tres hijos miroku inuyasha y shippo miroku de 17 años

de edad , inuyasha de 18 años de edad y shippo de 5 años

A pesar de su edad ellos se comportaban como niños

de kinder sin contraer a shippo que se perdona asi que la vecina

los iba a cuidar mientras sus padres estaban trabajando o

simplemente estaban saliendo juntos uyendo de los trabajos

Miroku era un humano como su madre en cambio inuyasha era un

Anyou perro y shippo un yokai zorro , miroku tenia una linda novia

solo que bajo esa carita linda estaba un mujer demasiado rudad

cuidado si la tocabas que morias x.x pero miroku a pesar de ser un

Pervertido de primera la logro tener :v y al ser pervertido era ovio

lo que había hecho con sango los primeros dias como novio

Flash black

- sango ven a mi casa esta tarde.. Tengo una sorpresa para ti

- sorpresa? Como que pervertido? -_-

- algo.. es una sorpresa lo seas impaciente

- b-bueno .. *sonrojada*

Sango llego a la hora indicada a la casa de la familia

Taisho toco la puerta y al entrar se encontro con su pareja miroku

sin playera eso la sonrojo pero no mas como que miroku la arrincono

en la pared y la tomo de la barbilla viendola con una cara

malvada mientras miroku veía su cara inocente sonreia cada vez mas

hasta que se atrevido simplemente la beso ella se sonrojo mucho

sus instintos hicieron que lo abrazara sintiendo los músculos que tenia

miroku correspondia al beso entonces se separo al sentir algo que entraba a

su boca , algo delgado mas o menos y se movía mucho al despegarse vio

la lengua de miroku salir de su boca , ella ni siquiera sabia como se habia despegado

sinceramente ya se estaba sintiendo cómoda pero la respiración es involuntaria

y si lo seguía besando se ahogarian

- m-miroku .. Tu..

- sango .. Quieres hacerlo?

- a que te refieres?

- en mi cuartoesta mi hermano pero el sillon esta libre

- y-yo.. C-como quieras

Los dos se acostaron en el sillon miroku sobre sango

el empezo a besar su cuello lentamente mientras ella sonreia sin saber por que

poco a poco miroku metía su mano en la blusa de sango lo cual la sonrojaba

pero al mismo tiempo como que le gustaba al final terminaron en el cuarto de sus

padres poco a poco la ropa desaparecía por arte de magia hasta que llego el momento

en el que miroku se atrevio .. Lentamente introducida su miembro en sango

locual la sonrojo pero siendo ella sincera con sigo misma la éxito y gusto ella lo abrazo

y sonrojada le decia

- m-miroku.. Despacio .. Duele..

Miroku obedecia y bajaba la velocidad entonces su cuando sango empezo

a sentir algo.. un liquido entrar en ella lo cual ella ya sabia que era

- sango.. Quieres.. Ser madre?

- creo que si lo seremos .. Miroku

Los dos se besaron al final al dormir miroku sango se vistio y se fue al despertar

El se vistio y se fue como si nada

Fin del flash back

- miroku? Miroku! Deja de soñar

Inuyasha golpeo a miroku en la cara

- aa? Que pasa?

- en que pensabas pervertido

- por que lo dices

- por nada babeas cuando piensas

- :v es que.. Pensaba en sango

- a ya explicación logica

La señora taisho sonrió a sus dos hijos y dijo

- su padre y yo saldremos ahora ..

- solo que la vecina ya no podras venir mas a cuidarlos

- que?!

Respondieron los tres

- no ! La señora higurashi tiene que venir

Dijo shippo

-ella no puede venir

- cierto hijo .. Por eso tu padre y yo pensamos en contratar a su hija

- una nueva niñera?

Dijeron los tres

- si hijos .. Miroku no quiero que te pases de libidinoso con la señorita

- señorita :3 ..Cuantos alis tiene?

- tiene 16

Respondio la madre antes de que el padre inventara una edad

- 16?

Dijo inuyasha

- si hijo

Dijeron los dos padres , en eso tocaron el timbre

- yo habro

Miroku fue a abrir y en la puerte se encontro a una dulce joven

De cabellos negros y lacios al igual que largos mejillas

sonrojadas y blanca como el tono de piel de inuyasha y miroku mesclado

- holaesta es la casa de los taisho?

Dijo co nun tono demasiado dulce viendo a miroku embobado por su belleza

entonces una joven con cabellos aun mas largos pero igual negros y lacios

con una mirada fría pero con una mirada un poco dulce y voz de melodia dijo

- hola nosotras somos las hermanas higurashi

Saludando a los padres alado de miroku

- hola queridas soy la madre de estos tres chicos de aqui y esposa del

Señor taisho

- mucho gusto jovensitas cuales son susnombres?

- mucho gusto mi nombre es kagome higurashi segunda hija de

16 años de edad

- mi nombre es kikyo higurashi primera hija de 17 años de edad

Inuyasha miroku y shippo estaban embobados por las dos chicas pero mas

Por la dulce kagome lo que no sabían era que kikyo era tan dulce con los niños

Solo con los niños que no le gustaba ni soltarlos

- bueno ya nos vamos

Los pasew se fueron de la casa encargando todo a las mineras quienes sonrieron y dijeron...

"CONTINUARA"


End file.
